Revulsion
by dropsstarmagic
Summary: *LEEKI* Ryo fans don't read. Rika is a cold icy teenager who hates just about everyone until she meets...Henry...things change slowly and adventures will come
1. Default Chapter

Revulsion-  
  
  
  
  
  
Rika Nonaka hated her mother. She hated sissy girls. She hated idealists. She hated nearly everything about this whole damn world. She was a spunky teenager who was 14 years old who didn't give crap about what the whole world thought of her. Though then again, that was her exterior motive, she didn't want anybody to get to know her, for at such a young age.  
  
She was lost in the fear of betrayal and being left lonesome with no one that could understand her or someone she could truly depend on. Rika was a realist and an atheist. She didn't believe that there was an almighty ruler above her.  
  
No matter what her mother and grandmother would ask her to do, she would to her best to refuse it. She was Rika Nonaka, an uncontrollable lone wild feline of the night. She had medium length auburn colored hair with some light streaks in it and she always tied her up in ponytail. She had piercing lavender eyes that were penetrating to look at no matter what her mood was. She had pale soft moonlit skin and she always wore a neat outfit making her look like a radical beauty.  
  
  
  
  
  
Some boys at school did like her even though she was known as the "Ice Queen"and most of the time they were too frightened by the thought of her, that they were afraid to talk to her. Everyone knew this, even Rika, but she didn't give a damn making the other girls extremely distasteful, disheartened, and envious. One girl named Nikki was the most envious of all, she was a blonde cheerleader who was practically perfect in every way, making her the most popular girl in school. Yes, Rika had only just transferred to the public school a few weeks ago and already, she was making her mark.  
  
Henry Wong and Takado Matsuda were also going to the same school as Rika, and they had heard tales of her already, they didn't think much of her, just another radical meanie in Takado's terms to stay away from. As for Henry, he didn't think much of Rika because he had yet to meet her.  
  
*****  
  
Rika was walking down the hall way with her usual air of a confident strut making people back out of her way as she headed towards her locker Inwardly, she smiled, things were exactly the way she wanted things, people were scared of her might and that meant, they would leave her alone. Yes, that was exactly what she wanted, she told herself millions of times idea while trying to ignore a nagging voice in her mind that was trying to remind her of something.  
  
Ryo Akimiya, one of the most popular boys in school had a crowd of flirty girls surrounding him as he made his way down the hall. He was trying to catch an eye of a certain purple eyed panther of a girl which for some reason, he found himself extremely attracted to. He wasn't exactly sure why he did, but he supposed it was the fact she different. Unlike most girls, she never smiled, flirted, or even acted nice or polite to him. In fact it seemed as if she was completely unaware of him. Finally, he was able to break through the crowd of girls ignoring their "Ryo-saan, handsome" or "Ryo don't you think I'm hot?"  
  
Rika was just about to open her locker when she sensed that someone was directly behind her. She whirled around to glare at a tall spikey sandy haired boy who was wearing a red handkerchief around his neck.  
  
"What do you want?" said Rika coldly.  
  
"You…you actually talk." Replied Ryo.  
  
"What do you think I am dumb ass, a mute?" Rika  
  
"No, not at all, I was just wondering if I could become your friend." Said Ryo quickly  
  
"And you actually think I would say yes?" said Rika raising an eyebrow though secretly inside, she was surprised.  
  
"Uh, yeah" replied Ryo  
  
"Well lover-boy, not a chance, why don't you go back to your crowd of sluts and get out of my sight" said Rika icily and with that whirled around slamming her locker shut and stalking off towards her class. Ryo gaped at her retreating figure, He had been completely rejected by a girl for the first time in his life. He liked it. Ryo had expected Rika to sock his wits out, but she had talked to him and best of all she called him lover-boy. He smiled and decided he was going to step up to the challenge.  
  
Rika sighed huffily as she arrived in her new math class. Earlier on in the year, she had been placed in a prep math class since she was new. But afterwards, after a couple of tests, she had been moved up to honors geometry. Henry Wong was already there sitting towards the second to the last row. He had just taken out his math book and looked up surprised to see an auburn haired radical girl standing in the front of the class while waiting for the teacher to assign her a seat. He knew who she was immediately and then waited tensely for her to be assigned to a seat, since he knew there was a certain seat right next to him that was unoccupied.  
  
"All right class, now I want to introduce to you a new student entering our advanced math class today, Rika Nonaka" said the teacher rather sleepily. "Now Rika, why don't you take the seat next to Henry and for now, share a book with him until I get the extra math book that should be here for your next class, Henry raise your hand."  
  
Henry raised his hand in the air as Rika started to walk towards him. She sat down and stared at the board and quietly muttered, "Move over here"  
  
Henry was surprised at her demand that he should move over instead of her, "I'll move over, but not all the way,, you need to move over too, since you are sharing with me," he replied firmly.  
  
Rika turned to narrow her eyes at him, how dare he go against her command. Didn't he who she was? She turned all the way only to be surprised at herself. She hadn't really taken a good look at him. He had navy blue hair with gray eyes that were as measurably penetrating as her own did. She didn't know why, but she felt extremely weird and for some reason heeded his words and scooted over.  
  
Henry, himself was a bit astonished that she had heeded his words and well he couldn't explain what he felt.  
  
After math, the bell rang, announcing the lunch break and Henry and Rika separated their seats. They both departed to the cafeteria. Rika, as she usually did, sat in the corner table always reserved for herself and no one else with her lunch in front of her face. She was numbly munching away at sandwich thinking.  
  
Takado and Henry had just received their lunches from waiting for a tediously long lunch line and were now scanning the cafeteria area desperately for a spare table. Takado sighed reluctantly, "Well I guess Henry, we're gonna have to stand again"  
  
Henry who was only paying half attention to Takado because he did happen to have spotted a seat, in fact enough seats for several people. Rika's table. No one else was sitting there but Rika herself since everyone was too afraid to sit next to her. Henry replied, "There are seats for us Takado"  
  
"Where?" asked Takado perking up, gladdened with a hopeful chance of having not to stand and eat for lunch again.  
  
"Over their" said Henry nodding over to Rika's lone table.  
  
Takado choked on air as he gasped, "Uh…Henry, don't you know who she is?" "She is the Ice Queen, if we sit over there, she'll beat us up and then our reputations will be ruined!"  
  
"Do you care that much for your reputation Takado?" asked Henry.  
  
"Yes, who wouldn't?' replied Takado  
  
Henry turned to raise his eyebrow at Takado and realized how much younger and naïve he was mentally compared to himself. But being the person that he was, "Well I guess we can stand Takado, since you are too afraid to sit next to a girl."  
  
"But she's not just any girl!"  
  
"Uh huh,"  
  
"Fine, fine, but if we get beat up…"  
  
"Yeah, sure Takado."  
  
Henry and Takado then turned and headed towards Rika's table. Rika was surprised as she looked up to see Henry and a pale goggled headed boy suddenly plop their trays onto HER table. "What do you think you are doing?" asked Rika  
  
"Sitting, resting our much tired feet, and eating," replied Henry  
  
Takado sat amazed at Henry's reply. What was up with him? Didn't he know whom he was speaking to? The Ice Queen whom most likely to beat him and Henry up any second. Takado squinted his eyes and hastily said, "Uh, we can move Rika, just please don't beat us up!"  
  
Rika raised her eyebrows at Takado, "What makes you think I would beat anyone up who was just trying to eat in peace and tranquility?"  
  
"Uh…"  
  
****  
  
Ryo was scanning the cafeteria for any sightings of Rika's table. He had decided that his first motive into getting Rika was to do something, none other had done before. Sit at HER table and amaze her and the rest of the school. Ryo spotted Rika's table and smiled to himself when suddenly he noticed that everyone in the cafeteria was already gaping towards her table at a blue-haired boy and a brown-headed goggle boy who was sitting there and eating. They had beaten him! Ryo grew a little angry at the though of someone else stealing Rika's heart before he did.  
  
He quickly marched towards the table and said in a loud voice, "What do you two punks think you're doing?" "Don't you know that Rika isn't interested in anybody and that she should have her own peace and table?" "What makes you punks think that you're higher than her and actually have the right to sit her and do the unthinkable!"  
  
Takado meekly muttered half-way to himself and Henry though he wasn't quiet enough so that Ryo couldn't hear with his sharp ears, "Great Henry, now we are in for it, I knew this peace wasn't gonna last for long…"  
  
'That's right Matsuda" said Ryo suddenly recognizing the two boys in being Takado Matsuda and Henry Wong.  
  
Henry turned to stare at Ryo. His gray eyes suddenly had a strange look to them that seemed way beyond his age. "Ryo…what makes you think that you know what Rika wants"  
  
Ryo was startled at the blue haired boy who standing up against him with his gray eyes staring straight into his. He couldn't help but feel slightly creeped out. "Well what makes YOU think, you know what Rika wants?" replied Ryo haughtily.  
  
"I never said I knew did I?" replied Henry calmly.  
  
Rika who was sitting at the table, surprised for the first time in nearly all her life at what was happening before her. When she first saw Henry, she was indifferent though somehow strangely, she felt that he was unique among her many ignorant and naïve peers. He seemed so much wiser thought she had just barely met him.  
  
"I thought I told you to get out of my sight lover-boy" said Rika sharply snapping up from her thoughts.  
  
"But…I…I" stuttered Ryo ,"He does not have a right!"  
  
"Ryo, what makes you have the right to assume what I want, you don't even know me!" "All you know is that I'm probably the only girl in this whole damn school who hasn't flirted or kiss ass with you yet" "This intrigues you why?" "I don't even wanna know!" "And who said I minded that these two keep me company?" snapped Rika haughtily. She stopped for a moment, surprised at her own words.  
  
Ryo flushed angrily and muttered to Henry, "I'll get you for this!" He then whirled around and muttered to himself, "I'll get you Rika…" and then the crowd of flirty girls caught with him trying to comfort him in the most sluttiest ways.  
  
The bell than rang again dismissing the students from lunch to class.  
  
******  
  
Author's note  
  
I don't own Digimon, some other companies do so don't sue me. Anyway if you actually like my story so far, please review so I can continue, I already have part of the second chapter done and originally I was about to stick it all in one, but being me, impatient to see if my writing is good or not, I posted this up. Crappy title, I think but didn't know what else to put so…if you have any ideas just review and tell me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rika's and Henry's Baby…  
  
  
  
Rika sighed tiredly and annoyed, she reviewed the thoughts of what the hell had just happened in her head. She couldn't quite believe that she had defended Henry and the goggle boy. Why in the world did she do that? She was gonna loose her reputation as the friendless Ice Queen. No she wasn't, she thought to herself; she would do anything to make people like Ryo Akimiya go down. That's right she told herself, trying to resume her usual air as she sat down to her science class.  
  
"Okay, calm down class, today we are going to combine our class with another science class for a special unit on family life." Said Miss Makura.  
  
Rika groaned, oh no, she had been dreading this for weeks, and she had been hoping that this unit would have been canceled weeks ago. At that moment, the other science class entered, and to Rika' s surprise, there stood Henry Wong and his friend, what was it? Takato. Rika felt oddly strange as she eyed the two, well lets not say, two, a certain one of them.  
  
"As you should vaguely know class, for the next couple of weeks, you and a partner of the opposite gender will be taking care of a mechanical baby. You will have to divide the time between the two of you or you can just work together." "Your grade will depend on how well you take care of the child and how much time you spend with it. Okay when I call your name, I want you both to line up before Mr. Okimoto so he can hand out your babies to you" announced Miss Makura.  
  
Rika froze in thought as she sat staring stiffly at Miss Makura. She just knew that whatever freak she was gonna have to partner up with would be a stupid idiot that would try to flirt with her or just plain annoy her…just great. Unless…Rika suddenly flushed at thought though her face remained rigid  
  
"Marie Chen and Walter Yang"  
  
Takato and Henry who were standing near the front of the group of people who had just arrived in Miss Makura's class. Takato looked extremely pale as the teacher started calling out names. Henry, however remained calm though he could not help but notice that Rika Nonaka was also there, sitting towards the back with a strange look on her face as if she just realized something.  
  
"I just know it Henry, I'm gonna get matched up with Patty Miyen and I'll be dead by the time this project ends" said Takato sadly eyeing a certain girl the size of a hippo. She had pink hair and was known as the "wannabe" through out the entire school for trying to kiss ass with people like Nikki and Ryo. She was also very sluty and at this moment winking saccharinely towards Takato who was trying to hide unsuccessfully behind Henry.  
  
"Takato, you worry too much, there are other girls you know, you don't necessarily have to get her" replied Henry trying to be as comforting as possible knowing how Takato was.  
  
"Yeah, but…" Takato gasped  
  
Miss Makura had was announced his name, "Takato Matsuda and… Jeri" (I dunno her last name)  
  
A pretty girl with medium length brown hair walked up. Takato smiled relieved and then he blushed slightly realizing how pretty she was and then walked up to meet her and receive their baby. Henry then got slightly nervous as he realized; he was one of the few left that didn't get called yet. He looked over at Rika; she was still there.  
  
Mrs. Makura suddenly stopped at a name. She paused for a second realizing the owner of the name and then she looked over at Henry with a slightly sympathetic look. Henry noticed that immediately, and became a bit more nervous.  
  
"Ok, Henry Wong and Rika Nonaka"  
  
Rika heard her name rings through her head as she got up to get the mechanical baby, Henry was also slightly surprised, but somehow, he felt all right. The class immediately began to murmur about the two, but Henry and Rika didn't notice as they went sit down, they were too lost in their own minds to note things.  
  
After the class ended, they still had one more class to which went by very quickly and even quicker to Henry and Rika since you know…  
  
******  
  
Henry stood waiting at the school gate for Rika to come out, they had both agreed to meet and take care of the baby, for now Henry had the baby slung around his neck in one of those sling things.  
  
Rika came out scanning the area for Henry, once she spotted him, she quickly walked over to him and said, "Lets go and get the project started."  
  
Henry nodded in reply. They both headed towards the park and as they walked, there was complete silence between the two. Little did they notice a certain sandy-haired boy was also nearby, spying on them through some bushes.  
  
They arrived at the park promptly and stopped to rest at the playground. "So…what do we do?" asked Henry.  
  
"Get started what else" answered Rika in reply. They both eyed the mechanical baby slung around Henry's neck. "Okay…you push the button Rika," said Henry taking off the sling and handed it to Rika.  
  
"What makes you think I want to turn it on? you do it!" shot back Rika.  
  
"Well, we have to turn on the button to activate the baby sooner or later, and the sooner we do, the better the grade when we hand it in" said Henry.  
  
"I still don't see why I have to turn it on" Rika  
  
"Well, why not?" asked Henry  
  
"Oh…all right, I'll turn the damn thing on"  
  
Rika paused as she held the baby in her hands, "Well prepare for the three weeks of a total nightmare" Rika slowly moved her fingers towards the switch and flicked it on, there was no going back now.  
  
The baby suddenly let out a loud bawl that scared the wits out of Rika, she accidentally threw the baby out of her hands and it went flying thirty-feet in the air to Henry's and her horror. "SHIT" the both of them, yelled as they both dived at the same time to catch it.  
  
They collided on top of each other with Henry on top of the baby then on Rika. For a moment, the both of them lay dazed completely unaware of their position. The sandy haired boy jumped out of the bushes and yelled "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WONG!!!!"  
  
Rika and Henry realized their position, both their faces slightly blushed and Henry quickly got up off of Rika.  
  
Rika got up and turned to glare at the sandy haired boy, Ryo, "What are you doing here you freak, don't tell me, you're spying on me now!" "Ugh, you make me sick" "For your damn information, Henry and I are working on the stupid family life project so don't you dare start with your assuming things again, already for the second time today!" She walked up to him and socked his face causing him a bloody nose and a black eye.  
  
Ryo was stunned and took some steps back. His leg caught onto a sharp rock making him fall backwards and landed onto the thorny bushes causing him to scream in pain. Rika smiled and Henry stared in some awe, but then realized duh, she was Rika and what else.  
  
Henry smiled, "Okay then um, honey let's go to another place to take care of the baby. Like your house, we can go to mine some other day, my mom has some visitors over who are kind of crazy so…"  
  
Rika turned and glared and quietly said, "What did you just call me?"  
  
Henry turned surprised. "How dare you! what makes you think you're so special that you can call me honey!" She ran up to him and was about to punch him when…Henry blocked her with one hand!  
  
"I don't think so Rika, I'm not exactly interested in having a black eye or bloody nose myself unlike Ryo, if you want to fight me, the reason has to be reasonable not because of something that's sentimental"  
  
Rika stopped surprised, she scowled at him, "I don't need a reasonable reason to fight, I fight when someone like you fully insults me by calling me the unforgivable HONEY" She then smirked and backed up and held her fists ready to fight, "Unless you're too scared of a…well…girl"  
  
*****  
  
Takato, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta were also at the park at the moment. Takato and Jeri were desperately trying to shut up their baby by rocking, singing, playing, feeding (whatever Kenta and Kazu suggested, which was anything they could find on the ground or by sticking their fingers inside the baby's mouth causing it to somehow bite them), patting, tickling, yelling, screaming, whispering, smiling, frowning, dancing, clapping, and so on…  
  
It wasn't until Takato had given that horrible thing about a million piggyback rides were then it was fully satisfied. Takato and Jeri was just resting for a bit leaning against a tree side by side with Kenta and Kazu with them when suddenly they heard some yelling that sounded oddly like…Henry and Rika.  
  
The gang rapidly ran over to the place where the yelling was loudest and they all froze at the scene. Henry and Rika were fighting each other and were somehow strangely switching their mechanical baby between the two of them as they both did some awesome kung-fu moves. The baby strangely was having the time of its life as the two back-flipped, jumped, kicked, and etc. In the middle of the fighting, Henry turned his head towards Takato and yelled, "Hey, you came in time!" He then thrusted the baby at an amazing speed towards Takato who suddenly realized what was happening and quickly held out his arms. The pressure of the baby landing in his arms was so immense Takato flew back screaming landing into a mess of Kazu and Kenta.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile Rika's grandmother and mother had decided to talk a peaceful walk in the park while also looking for Rika.  
  
"Oh mother, I just don't know if my Rika will ever grow into a normal women. She's not even a normal teenager. I try my best into trying to interest her into doing normal teenage girl things like buying loads of clothing and makeup. I mean when I was her age, which was the prime time of my life. I had loads of boy friends and as for Rika, she hasn't even had one." Said Rika's mother ruefully to the grandmother, her mother.  
  
"Oh dear, don't worry, everyone is different, eventually Rika will grow into a fine young lady. Not everybody was like you, some people had horrible teenage years and other people take time. " Replied Rika's grandmother soothingly towards her daughter.  
  
"HI-YAAAHHHHHH"  
  
"AHHHHHH….HENRY STOP FIGHTING WITH RIKA, YOU OUT OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW NOT TO HIT GIRLS!!!!1"  
  
Rika's mother and grandmother froze. "Did I just hear the name Rika and…and the word fight" asked Rika's mother turning pale.  
  
Rika's grandmother nodded solemnly. They both quickly started to run towards the scene of the noise. They arrived and both of them stood staring at their daughter/granddaughter fighting a blue-haired boy while a group of people were also there, standing stupefied in awe.  
  
It really was an amazing sight to see a radical beauty with auburn streaked head girl wearing fighting with a handsome boy with azure-colored hair and both of them having an equally wild penetrating look in their eyes and a confident smirk. There were now guys from their school standing there drooling rather unattractively at Rika and the same with Henry with the girls.  
  
Rika and Henry were completely unaware of these factors as they were oddly enjoying each other's reckless moves in fighting. They would have kept fighting until who knows when while ignoring Takato's scolding when Rika's mother let out a scream, "RIKA NONAKA, YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO GO OUT WITH BOYS NOT FIGHT WITH THEM!"  
  
Rika and Henry halted. They both were sincerely surprised as they realized a crowd surrounded them. And then as though in secret agreement, they both headed towards Takato and took the baby and walked off.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Eh…um…how was it? Too fast? Bad? Want me to continue it? Want me to change it? Just tell me by reviewing. Disclaimer, just read the other one. 


End file.
